mages_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Horizon
Origins Built into the surface of a large rock planet in sector 576 lies Horizon Prison built by Unity in partnership with One-Gen and Cyber Corp. It was built in early 2245 and finished in late 2260 to house the scum of the universe. As Earth or Sector 1 (0.0) was getting over-populated with different races the Galactic President and Council held a meeting to talk about the crime rates rising and the problem with housing criminals. The solution was to built a ginormous building into a planet and use that as a home for the scourge of humanity. Horizon is a place of fear, torture, no hope and death, it is feared by all criminals in the GNU. Run by the GNU and Valins (Vah-lins) it is one of the most secured places in the universe alongside Earth, The Galactic Bank and other places. Horizon's surface is unable to hold life as it is too close to a sun, therefore the Prison is built inside the planet. Anybody that attempts an escape will burn alive if not careful. The planet in the day is 213 degrees Celsius and in the fatal "Dark zones" the temperature is below freezing as sunlight never reaches it. The surface area of Horizon is 453.2 million miles. It possess two Moons named "Sloam" and "Equm". Valins Valins are a humanoid race with features much like our own, two arms, two legs a torso and back but there is one difference the head. A Valin can be born with up to five heads. The rarest is six or seven. with a birth height of 5 foot and a peak height of 7/8 foot they have supreme intelligence with their brains. In the Camera feed room in Horizon a Valin with five head sits 24/7 watching over a million monitors of camera feed looking for a slip-up of one of the inmates. They are ruthless and love pain. The overseer of Horizon is named Howard Wix a Valin, he has two heads and four arms, he wears a sharp black suite with the Horizon logo embroided onto his tie. He walks the prison three times a week and checks the state of his creation. He has gained the nickname "POPE" as the people who co-operate with him receive something in return that gives them hope. Once he granted an inmate an animal to keep them company after that inmate snitched on a riot plan. Howard Wix expects respect from his inmates however he has to trust them to gain it. Howard Wix was a criminal himself on his home planet he was a murderer and thief. When the planet was intergrated into the GNU he was given an audience with the Supreme High Overseer. With his criminal links he aided the GNU in taking down some of the Universes most wanted. He was then granted an immunity from his criminal past. He was then offered the title - Warden - at Horizon. Prison Rules and Regulations Obedience otherwise Punishment. - Howard Wix meets every new inmate and sits down with them for a chat. He states in the meeting that the prison only has one rule and that rule is "Obey", if the commands are not received, completed or questioned then you are punished. Fighting, gambling, all sorts of crime is acceptable inside the prison for inmates to relieve stress but if a guard gives a command it is expected to be carried out or you are punished. The punishments can range from a beating for five minutes to a bullet in the brain, some of the severe cases are things such as fingers and limbs being pulled off the somebodies skull being torn out by a Valin guard to stop a riot. the prison sees about 5-10 riots a week were guards a replaced nearly every month due to deaths. Although if you kill or hurt a guard then expect a surprise visit from the Overseer and his electrified baton AVA. Food and Free time Each inmate has two feedings a day, breakfast and lunch. Breakfast is served at 08:00 AM and lunch is served at 02:00 PM that is all although you can get a snack if you smuggle something out of the dinning hall. Each inmate also gets an hour of free time a day that lasts from 09:00 PM to 10:00 PM. During this time each inmate can visit others, play a game or sport and other favored hobbies by an individual. System In the GNU all Lawyers have been abolished, when a crime is committed by a person and you are caught, you are then held in a room until a meeting is set up with the Supreme High Overseer or his council, he then decides death or Horizon. Prison Architecture Each cell is 8 foot by 8 foot, it holds a single prisoner. Each cell is identical it holds one bed, one table, one chair, one sink and one toilet. Medicated prisoners receive their medication through a small opening in the cell. The Cells are made out of a special white steel that is infused with concrete. The entrance to the cell is not traditional iron bars, it is a thick sheet of bullet, smash and explosive proof glass. Each sheet of glass is half a meter thick. The entire prison is fully automated, controlled by the Security team and the Warden in the control room near the entrance/exit of the prison. "There is only two ways out of this Prison. Through the way you came in... But most importantly. Through me!" -Warden Wix The exhaust vents and extractor fan exits are guarded and kept under close surveillance at all times. There is no cargo bay in the prison that is all located at the entrance to minimize exits. Each prison cell can be moved by an automated conveyor belt and robotic mechanisms to anywhere in the Prison including the Wardens office. This is in case there is a moving of prisoners or any emergency. The entire place was designed by Unity and ONE-GEN to hold the villains of the Universe. Cyber Corp. Supplies all the robots, machinery and security features. There are Four Sectors within the prison which hold prisoners. Sector 1 - MINIMUM SECRUITY Sector 2 - MINIMUM SECURITY Sector 3 - MAXIMUM SECURITY Sector 4 - MAXIMUM SECURITY Each Sector is identical in every-way from the mess halls to the maintenance cupboards. The only differences are the inmates and the colour of the uniform. GREEN - MINIMUM SECURITY - SECTOR 1 YELLOW - MINIMUM SECURITY - SECTOR 2 RED - MAXIMIUM SECURITY - SECTOR 3 BLACK - MAXIMUM SECURITY - SECTOR 4 Each Sector has the following: -CELLS -INFIRMARY -MESS HALL -MAINTENANCE SUPPLY CUPBOARDS -SURVEILLANCE ROOM -RIOT CONTROL ROOM -INTERROGATION ROOM -COMMAND MODULE Notable Inmates -''' '''SECTOR 4 (Population - 1) Jeal - The Most formidable and terrifying criminal in the G.N.U.'s history. SECTOR 3 (Population - 5 Billion) Hector Pavilion - Inmate for assault with intention of using Magic Michael Fitzroy - Turned himself into the prison to rescue his friends. Frank - head of Horizon Inmate Gang known as Green Salamanders In Horizon for freedom of Speech and disturbing of the Peace Ian C - Inmate for disturbing of the peace. With an attempt of assault upon a GNU Sector Trooper. Jenny - Inmate for murder and relations to Mage crime syndicate.